Angka Keramat
by Riyuki18
Summary: Sasuke yang terkenal dengan kejeniusan dan kelogisannya ternyata masih percaya sama mitos yang disebut sebagai angka keramat! Wah, kita liat yuk sikap Sasuke yang percaya banget sama mitos itu. Just a drabble. Cekidot.


Author : Cuma drabble pendek mengenai Sasuke, Sai dan Itachi. Dan ini emang pengalaman nyata lagi hehehe. Pengalaman dimana Riku (my twin) selalu parno sama yang namanya angka tiga belas. Dia selalu komat-kamit kalau lagi baca buku atau melakukan sesuatu apapun itu biar gak berhenti di angka tiga belas. Dan alasan kenapa saia bikin cerita ini juga karena paksaan dari dia yang bilang "Cerita lo tiga belas, bahaya nih! Bikin satu lagi biar jadi empat belas!". Walhasil cerita inilah yang saia tulis. Enjoy this story and smile.

Rate : T rate (for Sasuke swear).

No pairing.

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Angka Keramat**

**Tiga Belas**

**.**

**.**

Di hari minggu pagi nan cerah dimana orang melakukan aktifitas santainya tampak lah seekor pantat ayam yang berhasil hinggap, nangkring di atas sofa sambil bolak-balik sebuah kertas.

.

.

"Ahhhhh! Sial, sial, sial, sial!" teriak Sasuke suatu hari di pagi-pagi buta sambil mengucapkan beberapa sumpah serapah di bangkunya.

"Kenapa sih, Sas? Pagi-pagi udah teriak gaje gitu" tanya Itachi yang heran kenapa adiknya mendadak sakit jiwa begini.

"Gue kesel tauk! Nih, kliping yang gue buat berakhir di nomor tiga belas!" jawab Sasuke sambil pamerin tugas kliping sekolahnya dan nunjuk-nunjuk halaman bertuliskan angka tiga belas.

"So?" tanya Itachi sok gaya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Pasti gue kena sial! Soalnya angka tiga belas itu bawa sial, musibah, malapetaka, sengsara dan derita!" bales Sasuke malah histeris sendiri. Dia masih gak percaya nomor tiga belas bertengger di halaman terakhir tugasnya. Soalnya cowok ini udah mati-matian menghindari dari nomor tiga belas, tapi apa dayanya otaknya udah gak ide dan macet di halaman itu.

"Ya elah, Sas. Hari gini lo masih percaya sama hal kayak gitu?" tanya Itachi geleng-geleng heran kok bisa-bisanya di jaman serba canggih gini masih ada yang percaya mitos kayak gitu. Dan yang hebatnya lagi, adiknya lah yang terkenal paling logis yang percaya sama mitos angka tiga belas itu.

"Gue seriusan tauk. Udah banyak buktinya dan gue alamin sendiri!" jawab Sasuke ngotot.

"Contohnya?" tanya Itachi penasaran. Dia pengen tau pengalaman apa sih yang di alamin Sasuke sampe segitunya dia dendam (?) sama angka tiga belas.

"Pertama, gue pernah antri tiket bioskop dan berdiri di urutan tiga belas. Dan ternyata tiketnya udah abis! Kedua, gue kalau main game dan pas di _experience_ ke tiga belas persen, karakter gue selalu mati, apa lo tau penderitaan gue buat naikin satu persen di game itu butuh waktu seabad! Pernah juga gue beli kue salju sampe tiga belas biji eh malah diembat semua sama Sai!" bales Sasuke sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian 'manis' apa aja yang dia alamin dengan nomor tiga belas itu.

"Itu sih elonya aja yang terlalu lebay!" bales Itachi sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan mikir kalau kayaknya Sasuke perlu perawatan terapi untuk ngilangin parnonya sama angka tiga belas.

"Bodo lah. Pokoknya gue mau ngulang tugas kliping gue sekarang, dan jangan ganggu gue!" jawab Sasuke gak peduli Itachi mau percaya apa kagak. Dia langsung ngibrit ke kamar demi memperjuangkan keberuntungannya.

.

~o0o~

.

Besoknya …

.

.

"Gue berangkat duluan ya! Sai surat ijin sakit lo mana? Buruan kasih gue, dikit lagi telat ke sekolah nih!" kata Sasuke yang hari itu bangun agak telat. Dia langsung minum susu dalam sekali napas dan menggigit roti lapisnya.

"Nih, maaf ya … " kata Sai sambil menyerahkan surat ijinnya kepada Sasuke.

"Gak usah sungkan sama kembaran sendiri. Gue berangkat ya!" Sasuke langsung nyomot itu surat dan berjalan agak cepat menuju pintu depan. Tapi bukannya jalan itu anak malah diem mendadak depan pintu.

"Kenapa? Kok gak berangkat?" tanya Sai heran ngeliat Sasuke malah matung di depan pintu.

"SIAL!" Teriak Sasuke sukses bikin seisi rumah goyang ngebor. Itachi sampe ngegabruk dari kursi.

"Sial? Emangnya ada apa? Angka tiga belas lagi?" tanya Itachi sambil mencibir Sasuke.

"Gue lupa, tugas kliping harus dikumpulin tepat pukul 13.00! Arghhhh, gue gak mau masuk sekolah apalagi kumpulin tugas!" kata Sasuke mengungkap alasan kenapa dia betah matung disitu gak mau gerak.

"Jangan gitu dong, Sas! Kalo lo kagak sekolah bakalan jadi malapetaka beneran! Pasti kena omel guru dan absen gue kosong!" Sai ikutan ngejerit gaje, sekarang dia lagi samperin Sasuke dan berusaha buat dorong-dorong kembarannya supaya mau jalan.

"Gak mau! Pokoknya gue mogok ke sekolah hari ini!" balas Sasuke yang nahan dorongannya Sai. Walhasil kedua bocah kembar itu ribut di depan rumah.

"Angka tiga belas emang bikin rusuh ternyata … " gumam Itachi sambil _sweatdrop_ ngeliat adik kembarnya lagi berantem dua-duaan sampe jadi tontonan orang-orang lewat.

**~The End~**

.

* * *

Author : Saia berharap yang baca jadi terhibur hehehehe.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^-^V.**


End file.
